Phobia
by georgielovesci
Summary: it was just like any other case right?
1. Chapter 1

AN: this is my first fanfic. Reviews and suggestions are appreciated.

Disclaimer: I asked real nice but he said no. Surprised? But seriously don't own, don't sue.

The body was discovered at 2:00 in the morning. It had been there for a three days yet nobody had found it.

That is until a homeless man looking for shelter stumbled upon it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Blonde, petite, and dead, same as all the other victims" Detective Eames stated in a flat tone of voice. She watched as her partner Detective Goren, examined the body. "Same MO as the other victims…" she then watched him stick his finger up her nose. After all these years she couldn't help but find some of the things he did repulsive. Sure she was used to watching him do things like this all the time, but nonetheless it never ceased to disgust her. Still she had to admit his way of doing things proved to be most effective, most often than not he would find some piece of evidence that would prove to be crucial to solving the case.

"Brick dust… he may have killed this one in a different location… I don't think any of the other victims had brick dust…" His voice faded away as he continued his examination of the body in silence. In her best non-exasperated tone of voice Eames said, "Are you almost done playing? We still have to talk to the man who found her."

"Uh yeah, I'm almost done…"

With that he turned to the CSU tech gave him special instructions then walked over to his partner.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He relished playing with their deepest fears, and phobias. He could always tell what they were. He enjoyed watching the detectives puzzle over his work. One of the detectives was a perfect for him. Someone he could_ play_ with.

He had been watching, no _following_ their investigation since the discovery of the first body. Ah, the memories. His first kill. Pretty blonde with a crippling fear of heights.

The thrill he felt as he had tortured then killed her. The feeling he could never get enough of… his addiction.

And now, here she was an NYPD detective… blonde, petite … just his type. He had to find a way to get to her. He just had to have her. She had to be part of his collection.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bobby no matter how hard you try you just cannot make evidence appear." She smiled warily at him. "I don't care how good of a magician you are, it's just not going to happen."

He stared at her completely lost in his thoughts. "You know I keep wondering why he didn't kill her in the same place as his previous kills… there has to be something, some reason why he had to change the location… but what?

"You think you could conjure up my bed?

He smiled, and then shook his head. "Alright I get it, it's late, you're right, I'm not getting much out of these files anyway, those witness statements weren't much help either … I'm just sure that there has to be something we're missing…."

"Bobby! For god's sakes, save that for tomorrow when we're both fully awake." Eames's tone of voice was a combination between sheer exhaustion and pure exasperation. Sometimes she wished her partner had an on/off switch. _That would come in handy for nights like these, maybe then I could finally get more than five hours of sleep for once. _She sometimes had the slight suspicion that her partner wished for the same thing, but like the many other things she always wondered about her partner, she would never get any confirmation about any of them.

"Uh, yeah, sorry Eames I just got a little sidetracked there." He replied sheepishly. "Sorry about keeping you here so late…." His voice was cut off by Eames's reply, "hey I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be, so spare me the 'I'm sorry' lecture, Goren. C'mon partner, I'll even give you a ride home."

"Eames you don't have to…" he started to argue, but the look on Eames's face stopped him short on his tracks. He knew better than to argue with a sleep deprived Alex.

There wasn't much traffic, but of course that was to be expected at these hours of the night. They were both quiet on the drive home, like they usually were. After all these years their silences had become comfortable silences. They had become used to being in each other's company, and sometimes words just weren't necessary.

After dropping Bobby off, Alex's mind couldn't help but wonder back to the case they were working on. So far five bodies had been found. All single women in their late thirties or early forties with no absolute connection to each other. Well aside from the fact that they were all killed by the same creep.

He dumped the bodies in places where nobody would dare look, but somehow they were always found.

"This guy is a complete psycho." She had told her partner after the second body was found.

"**Well** he seems to be a very methodical psycho… all these murders were carefully planned, he chooses his victims carefully… he gets a thrill out of killing them , it's almost as if he was forming a collection, of sorts… that's why he keeps a lock of their hair…so he has something to remember them by." Bobby had started on his profile after the third victim was found.

_Well home sweet home._ She thought as she pulled into her drive way. Her house was completely dark. _That's odd; I thought I left the living room lights on, maybe the light bulb burned out._

She never saw the danger lurking in the shadows….


	3. Chapter 3

AN: thanks to all those who have reviewed, and are now waiting patiently for a new chapter….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Poor little Alex… she never knew what hit her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She slowly opened her eyes. _Where am I_? _What the hell happened? _ She couldn't see anything. At first she thought her eyes were covered, and then a terrifying realization hit her. She was alone in complete and utter darkness…

Her head hurt; no… her holy body ached. _Now where is that Tylenol when you need it?_

She thought grimly. She couldn't hear anything besides her heart beat. _Thump, thump, thump_ her heart was beating fast, she tried to move her arms, her legs, but her body wasn't responding to her brain's commands.

_No… this is a nightmare_, she thought, her mind slowly going into a state of panic_. I'm going to wake up and everything's going to be fine. _She tried to will her self awake. _This can't be real, this… it can't be happening… okay think… stay calm, sooner or later somebody will notice I'm missing…. Bobby will notice. Now stay calm, _she told herself _there's no reason to panic you're cop remain calm and think clearly…._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He wondered how long it would take her to realize she couldn't escape. _How long will it be Alexandra before you realize you can't get out of this one? Oh the fun we'll have together….._

AN: sorry the chapters are so short, but my muse runs out at midnight. Suggestions? Feedback?


	4. Chapter 4

Bobby Goren took another drink from his coffee and re-examined the paper in front of him. It was the ME's report on the latest victim. The findings were the same as the other victims. Except this one had brick dust in her nose. That was the only difference.

He rubbed his eyes with the back of his palm. He looked around the squad room.

No sign of Alex yet. _That's odd_ he thought. _She should be here by now_. He glanced at his watch. It was almost nine and she still hadn't shown up. She hadn't even called him.

_I wonder what's keeping her._ A knot began to tighten in his stomach_. She wouldn't be absent now when we're in the middle of a serial case. That's not like her... she would have called by now…_

His train of thought was interrupted by Captain Ross.

"Any leads on the case detective?"

"So far we have none, the killer seems to be covering his tracks very well… there seems to be no connection at all between any of the victims…"

The look on Ross's face stopped him.

_Talk about a ray of sunshine in the morning, no wonder he's divorced._

"Keep me in the loop… as soon as there is new information on the case…"

Bobby barely heard the rest of the captain's words. His thoughts kept finding their way back to Alex. He was beginning to worry. He decided to call her. Four rings no answer. He tried her home phone… still no answer.

He grabbed his coat.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The closer he got to her house, the more he felt like there was something horribly wrong. He couldn't help the feeling of dread lodged in his heart.

The door was open. The house was silent. Her purse and all its contents were scattered around the floor. There were small droplets of blood on the floor.

_No this can't be happening_.


End file.
